lovetrails
by wonderwoman29
Summary: ino loves Shika. this is their story of trails of getting together and after. they endure wounds, physically and mentally to tell each other of their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

(They are all jounin)

"Good luck, Shika," Ino said while waving good bye to Shikamaru.

As he was walking out, Shikamaru smiled as he thought about Ino.

Ino started to worry as she was walking home. 'Why the hell, am I worried?' she thought to herself.

"Hey pig, thinking 'bout your boyfriend Shika?" asked Sakura shocking Ino out of her thoughts.

"What, w-why would you say that?" Ino asked, turning red.

"You guys are always together and it's obvious that you like him."

"I do not like him, he's lazy and calls everything 'troublesome,' sure he's cute and hot with his hair down, he's smart, loyal, known me for my whole life, he's gentle yet still strong…"

"Kami pig, for a guy you don't like, you sure do recognize a lot of his good qualities," Sakura interrupted, "You know you like him."

"I-I don't know, I guess I kinda like him," Ino said shyly.

"You've liked him longer than that. Even when we were chasing the traitor you would always look towards Shika more and sigh."

"I DID NOT."

"YES, you did. Why didn't you go after Shika, if you've always liked him?"

"Because he said that I was troublesome and not average, he would always say that he wanted an average wife."

"That's so cute, but promise me, pig, that you will tell him how you feel when he comes back…it's pretty obvious that he feels the same."

"I will. See ya," Ino said as she walked away.

A/N The capters will get longer this is just an intro.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later

Ino ran to the hospital, up to the intensive care unit. She was there to see Shikamaru.

She ran past the beige walls, the cold tile floors. The random paintings set up to give a more at home feeling. She tried to block out all the beeping of heart monitors and respirators. The codes being called over the intercom (codes are called when someone has gone into respiratory/heart failure). She hoped that they were not for Shikamaru. She heard a mother crying in the sitting room located next to the stairs and elevators with a doctor in his white lab coat standing in front of her.

Behind the doctor, Ino saw Sakura at the nurses' station, going over some patients files.

"Sakura, where's Shika?" the worry was evident in her voice.

"Shika was put into an induced sleep so we could work on him. He's stable and will wake up in the next few hours. Soon he'll be moved to the telemetry unit (telemetry is the unit people go into after they have had surgery, been in critical/intensive care. Basically were the people go to right before they are discharged). Right now he's in room 408," she said answering all her friends questions.

Ino hugged her, and then left to go to Shika's room.

He was hooked up to all different kinds of machines: a heart monitor, respirator, IV…

She walked over to him and brushed her fingers against his cheek in a gentle movement. It pained her to see him like this. At that moment she vowed to do anything and everything to make him happy, even if it broke her heart in the process.

When she was about to take a seat and get comfortable, a messenger from Tsunade show up. Ino was summoned to see the Hokage. Walking out Ino shoot Sakura a glare that said she better take care of Shika or else. Ino, then, disappeared to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade, you called?" Ino asked as she walked into the office.

"We have found a certain man that knows a lot. Your mission is to get close to him. He's a heavy drinker, so this shouldn't be too hard. Take all the information that is important, then I'll let you decide the punishment."

"Why does he need a punishment?"

"He was the one that nearly killed our head of intelligence (Shikamaru)."

"Oh…I think I know a just punishment," Ino said with an evil grin on her face.

"Here's your information," Tsunade handed Ino a packet, "Good luck."

Ino got to the subjects favorite watering hole in a days time. She went and found an inn to stay at since her mission doesn't start until nightfall.

In Konoha

Shikamaru woke up a day after Ino left.

"SAKURA," he yelled out into the hallway.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked after the shock of his abrupt wake up caused.

"Can you get Ino, I want to talk to her," he said with a nervous look.

"You'll have to wait lover-boy; she's out on a mission now."

"Oh… okay," he stated looking a little depressed.

"Hey just so ya know she's already visited while you were out."

"Thanks."

Sakura walked out the door as Temari walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

On the mission

Ino walked out of the room with a satisfied look on her face. She giggled as she thought, "He really did look good in those heels, and who knew magenta was his color."

She, then, started home.

Konoha

Ino went straight to find Shikamaru. She came up to his door, which was open a little.

"Shikamaru, it worked, he said yes," Temari squealed as she glomped Shika.

Ino walked out of the telemetry unit to the Hokage's office. Along the way, she was fighting back tears. 'That's it, enough with the damn tears. He's happy and that's enough for me. Even though it's not because of me, I still need to support him. But if she breaks his heart so help me…' Her thoughts were interrupted as she reached the Hokage tower.

Telemetry

"I told you to just spill the way you feel about him," Shikamaru said as he pushed her back into her seat.

"I know…so when are you going to tell Ino?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"Tell Ino what?" he said trying to feign a confused persona…failing miserably.

"Oh come on, you've loved her since I met you."

"Since before that, even I don't remember when he actually started liking her," Chouji said as he walked into the room.

"I know when it started or when I realized it had. But I think that I began to harbor feelings for her when I was about three."

"Why?" Temari asked.

"When I was three, I didn't really talk. I only knew Ino through my dad. One time I was lying around in the grass, next to the flower fields. I wasn't doing anything, really. That was when another villages' nin collapsed on me. I went into panic thinking of what could happen, that I might die, that he might die. I was little and had no idea as to what I should do. Ino was down picking flowers when she heard me whining. She ran up and pushed him off me. Instead of yelling at me, she hugged me and told me, 'I'm happy you're alright.' She then took my jacket and put pressure on the man's bleeding gash. She told me to go and get our parents. After our parents had a talk with the Hokage, they told us that he was a missing nin, worth a lot if alive. I freaked out thinking of what could've happened to Ino when I had gone to get our dads. She wasn't worried though. Ino had gotten the reward money, she gave half of it to me saying something about she couldn't have done it without me. After that I became extremely protective over MY Ino. Ever since then, Ino was Ino. She never had cooties (circle circle dot dot now I've got my cootie shoot, memories memories). She was never a yucky girl. She was Ino…MY Ino."

Temari let out a feminine 'awe' and wiped away fake tears.

"Wait so how did you really feel about Ino chasing Sasuke?" Chouji asked.

"Oh that, I gave her the idea."

"What?"

"Here's how it happened…"

FLASHBACK

Ino ran over to where Shika was cloud watching. She clasped and started to cry into Shika's stomach. He turned a deep red.

"Oi, Ino what's wrong?"

"S-Sakura told m-me that w-we are n-now rivals," she sobbed more.

"Why?"

"Because I said I liked Sasuke-kun."

"W-What?" he asked in disbelief.

"AS. A. FRIEND. Kami people like to jump to conclusions fast."

"Whew. Why don't you pretend to like him to defeat and protect Sakura at the same time. You know that once you're gone the other girls will start to pick on her again, and I don't think she would accept the whole I want to just be his friend."

"Good idea, but Shika hadn't you always told me that boys will only destroy you if you like or act like you like them, Chouji and you excluded," she said looking up at him with her big sky blue eyes.

End FB

"You told her that she basically wasn't to trust any other man besides Chouji and you," Temari said with her eyebrow raised.

"I told you I'm protective of MY Ino."

"Alright then why don't you try to get YOUR Ino?"

Silence

Temari picked up on Shikamaru lowering his head. "You're afraid that she might tell you that she's not yours, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't be, she loves you, though she'll be voiding you for now," Sakura said in the doorway.

"What why?" Temari asked.

As she was checking his vitals, she said, "She came in a little while ago and saw Temari and you hugging. Being Ino, she thought the worst. She called me to make sure you were okay and to tell me everything. By the way, did you know that the man who hurt you is now in stripper clothes bound and gagged in the back ally of a bar?"

Temari and Chouji exchanged knowing glances.

Shikamaru started to try to get off the bed, "I have to tell her know."

"SIT. BACK. DOWN. SHIKAMARU. NARA." Sakura screamed.

At this point, Temari and Chouji had snuck off to kidnap…find Ino and get her to Shika.

Hope you like it thus far. make out scenes coming soon... a lot of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock knock knock

Ino walked over to her door. She was semi-proud, she had not cried over Shika since her resolve. She answered the door to see Chouji and Temari. Ino opened her mouth to say hello when Temari pushed a cloth filled with chloroform in her face. The fumes got to her and she passed out. Chouji hauled Ino over his shoulder and they left.

At the Hospital

Shikamaru had fallen asleep a little after Chouji and Temari left.

Sakura stepped out of the room holding a key. She held the door open as Chouji stepped through with Ino. He placed her on the couch. He then went to were Sakura and Temari were, after he locked the door.

After about 10min., Shika opened his eyes. He thought he was dreaming at first. He was looking at Ino on the couch; Chouji had put her in a pretty provocative position. She had her hair fanned all around her. She was hugging herself as if she was cold giving herself even more cleavage. Chouji, being perverted with Temari and Sakura, had decided to unbutton some of Ino's top.

5min. of Shika drooling, not taking his eyes off of her, Ino started to stir. She woke up and squeezed herself even tighter. Shika, had this been an anime, would have had the quintessential nose bleed.

"Ino, why are you here?" Shika asked regaining his composure and really wondering why.

"Hell if I know. Chouji and Temari just kidnapped me and I woke up in here," she said and pouted on the couch.

Thinking for a minute about if he should tell her and that she looked really cute with that pout, Shikamaru said, "Ino, come sit by me."

Ino got up and surprised him by sitting Indian style on his bed in front of him.

In his mind, he was going over a million situations on how he could tell her. Finally, he decided to just be blunt.

"You're mine," he blurted out.

"I know you've told me that since we were three."

He took a deep breath, gathering his nerves, and said, "You're mine because…I love you."

Ino was stunned. What's worse is that her voice was caught in her throat. She watched as a slight sadness and depression started to show across his face. She was panicked and decided to show him instead of speak.

She leaned in and grabbed Shika's chin. She pulled him gently closer and closer until their lips met. At that moment, it's like something clicked. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino and pulled her on top of him while diving deeper into the kiss. They were starting to turn blue but neither wanted to pull away. They did however when they really needed the thing called oxygen. Ino was hovering above him as they stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in each other. That's until Ino broke the silence.

She laid her head down onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a while. In each others' arms, they were completely relaxed. That is until a messenger from the Hokage came and called Ino away.

When Ino left, Temari, Sakura and Chouji walked into the room. Shikamaru had his greatest smile on.

"I'd say that our intervention went well," said Sakura with a smirk, "by the way, Shika, you'll be out of her in the next day or so."

Tsunade walked into the room to check on Shika, giggling a little as she remembers the slightly flushed Ino. "How ya feeling?"

"Great. Can you tell me when Ino will be back?"

"Aha, so that's why you're happy. She should be back in a week or so. She's on an A-rank spy mission. Oh, that's nothing for her, ya know. Normally, she does the S-ranked ones for ANBU."

They were amazed by that little piece of knowledge that they found.

"Damn. I don't even do S-ranked anything," Temari said, "Sakura why don't you look surprised?"

"Well, I knew. ANBU asked her to be their spy a while ago."

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"Okay, we girls were having a sleep over at the Hyuga mansion. It took us weeks to talk the elders into it. We started to play truth or dare; it was turning into a heated game with bets and everything. It was Ino's turn; she could win it all or lose everything. She chose dare. It took a while to come up with it. Tenten saw Hiashi out practicing with the byakugan. We didn't want to loose, so we dared her to sneak up on Hiashi. Just as Ino set off, Naruto and his ANBU team showed up, they were dropping off Neji. We talked, and then heard a scream. We all turned to see the funniest and most amazing thing. Hiashi looked scared out of his mind and Ino was on the floor rolling with laughter. She had won needless to say. A couple of days after that when we were at a café, ANBU recruited her. I guess one of Naruto's team members blabbed."

Everyone had a look of pure amazement on their faces. Even Tsunade, she had known that Ino was referred to as ANBU's best spy but she didn't know why they called her that.

Then, a thought struck Temari, she asked, "Why didn't Ino ever boast to this feat?"

Sakura giggled and smirked saying, "We never repeat anything that happens or was said at the sleepovers. It's a rule."


	5. Chapter 5

A week later

Chouji, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru were waiting by the gate for Ino's return. They had been there for hours now and were in an intense game of… go fish.

Temari smirked and said, "Sakura you have any…queens?"

"Ha-ha go fish, Shika you have any fours?"

"Go fish," he said lazily, "Temari you have any threes?" She handed him the threes and he put them down and won.

"Damnit Shika, that's it you don't get to play anymore," Sakura said pouting.

Shikamaru chuckled with everyone else. They al stopped, however, when they saw Tsunade running past with a medic squad.

Temari looked through the gate and saw two or three…no three ANBU. There was a wounded person being held. From the looks of it, they were wounded badly.

Shikamaru practically stopped breathing when he saw the wounded nin had the long blond pony tail that he wished to see. As Tsunade helped put her on the stretcher, her Cheshire cat ANBU mask fell to the ground. It was picked up by one of the other medics and put by her. Then, they all disappeared to the hospital, leaving only the main four and the other two ANBU.

Sakura and Chouji walked over to the others. Sakura started to heal their, minor in comparison, wounds and Chouji asked what happened. Temari was over by Shikamaru and persuaded him to listen to what happened.

The nin started, "As we were coming back from our mission, we ran into Miss. Yamanaka. We decided to travel together, since we were all going back to Konoha. Along the way, we got attacked by a group of missing nins. There was one that was hiding in the bushes. We defeated all of them and started back on our way. The last nin came out and tried to slash the captain's side. Yamanaka blocked the hit and was badly wounded. I tried to stop the bleeding as best I could while the captain took care of the nin. We called Tsunade to be ready and ran back here."

The two nins left immediately to check in.

Shikamaru had a look of despair on his face as he walked past everyone in the direction of his hill. The others followed.

When they got there, they saw Shikamaru get into his thinking pose. After a few seconds, he fell to his knees and started to cry. Chouji sat next to him and the girls behind. Sakura was rubbing his back in a comforting way.

"Chouji, I don't think I could live without her. She's too important to me."

"Why don't we go see what Tsunade will say?" Chouji said as they all got up.

Shikamaru just laid down and looked at the sky. Then he did something no one expected, he smiled.

"Sorry guys, I can't see Ino. I have to do something. By the way Sakura, you know how to care for flowers don't you?"

Sakura nodded with the same confused look sported by everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for making you wait...damn school. I made it extra long for ya.

A month later

Ino was to be released from the hospital and restricted to paperwork **only**.

"Sakura, I'll see ya later," Ino said as she walked out of the hospital. Chouji was helping her. He could see signs of sadness in her eyes. Everyone had come to see her while she was at the hospital. Naruto came with ramen. Hinata came with a really good book, which Ino needed to remember to say 'thanks'… it was really good. Tenten taught Ino the proper way to sharpen and clean weapons. Temari stopped in before she left for Suna. Ibiki had come to give her some lessons. Ino was being taught interrogation so that one day she would join that unit, maybe even take it over. For heaven's sake, even Neji stopped by. Oddly enough he was there for the longest time. Neji found it comforting to listen to Ino talk about the different passages of the mind. He found it useful in meditating. Neji and Ibiki were the most frequent. Everyone came to see her that is except Shikamaru. Ino asked one day if he had stopped by when she was still comatose or if he was out on a mission. Sakura's answer was a sad no on both accounts.

When she reached her apartment and her key didn't work, she turned to Chouji. She saw he was still walking down the hall. She was slightly confused as they were walking up the stairs. They reached the top floor of the apartment complex and saw three genin.

"Oh, Oh, sensei, I see her, I see her," one of them screamed at the end of the hall.

The little girl walked past the overactive boy and pushed him into the apartment. She, then, continued her walk towards Ino. She had light brown hair that was shoulder length. Her eyes were a sparkling, deep emerald green. Chouji had just walked past all of them as if they weren't there.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yamanaka-sensei," she politely bowed, "my name is Saiya.

She fashioned a smile that told she had confidence.

"Nice to meet you too, but you can call me Ino, Saiya-chan."

"Cool." She looked like there was something that she wanted to add. It was easy for Ino to pick up on. She hadn't been training with Ibiki for nothing, though it was in secret with only Tsunade knowing.

"You look like you want to say something more. Don't be afraid, speak your mind." Ino was never one to dance around things.

The girl looked up and smiled, "When you're better, will you train me in the art of spying?"

Ino giggled and said, "Only if your sensei allows it."

"Oh he will," she said, now ushering Ino towards the apartment. "Close you eyes Ino-sensei." She pulled Ino in gently.

As soon as she was in she heard giggles and a 'humph.'

Saiya let go of her hand and it was replaced by the larger, rough, warm, and strong hand of a guy.

"Open your eyes, my Ino," he whispered in Ino's ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a plethora of flowers. Not cut flowers in vases, but the whole plant. Outside there was a patio that had a greenhouse that contained tropical plants.

Ino turned around to see Shikamaru smiling at her. "Sorry I didn't visit you, but this took time. I didn't know that each plant had a different care method. The roses in our bedroom were especially difficult, damn bitches." The last part he muttered.

"Roses," Ino looked up then took off to see.

Chouji escorted Shikamaru's genin out of there.

In the bedroom, it was painted sky blue, even the ceiling. There was a huge window that took up the whole wall. It led to yet another patio with trees everywhere. Two of the three walls left were completely covered in roses. To Ino, this was paradise.

"Tsunade taught me the first's growth jutsu. My genin team had to go home I told them you said bye."

Ino turned and saw Shikamaru with a seductive smirk, "What did you mean by 'our bedroom,'" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he started to walk towards her, "this is where you and I will sleep and stuff." He started to kiss her.

"What do you mean by the 'and stuff'?" she asked as he moved down her neck.

"Well, I'll give you a preview but," he started between kissing and taking her shirt off, "the real stuff will have to wait until you're back to 100 efficiency."

His hand moved to her back as he smoothly unhooked her bra. She could have sworn, as she moaned in ecstasy, that he had somehow managed to map out and study all of her pleasure points that she had. He kept kissing, sucking, and licking the column of her neck as his skilled hands kneaded her breasts. Both parties were fully enjoying this 'stuff,' when they heard…

"Ino, darling, your father has come to make sure everything is perfect," Inoichi said as he entered her new apartment.

Shikato walked in shaking his head and followed Inoichi towards the bedroom.

When they got there, they found Ino topless with only her bra and Shikamaru next to her wide eyed.

"What is going on here?" Inoichi asked with a strained smile and a vein throbbing out of his forehead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikato said, "He's helping dear Ino with her bandages."

"Yeah, Daddy," Ino started, immediately picking up on the hint, "the medics told me to get someone to help me so that I don't pull any stitches."

"Uh-huh, then where are the other bandages?"

"Sir, that's because I have to clean out the wound before I put more bandages on, otherwise it will get infected," Shikamaru said, not wanting to die.

"Okay," Inoichi immediately returned to his normal self, "I'm going to make your favorite soup dear." Not many people knew but Inoichi was actually an accomplished chef.

Shikato turned back to Shika and Ino as soon as Inoichi left.

"I'll keep this incident quiet but only if you do one thing," Shikato smirked.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Jiraiya asked for a crazy story for his books…tell him and I'll pretend nothing happened."

"Fine," Shikamaru agreed.

After a moment of silence, Shikato asked, "Dear, I thought that you would be mad or something."

"I would be but I feel dizzy, I think I'll lie down."

Shikato watched in awe as Shikamaru was instantly at Ino's side helping her get to the bed. Then he left to find Jiraiya.

Shikamaru laid Ino down and was going to go to the kitchen with Inoichi when he was pulled down. Ino's hands were around the back of his neck and she pulled Shika into another fiery kiss.

When they stopped for air, Ino said, "For being so smart, the Nara men sure do fall for the easiest tricks."

Shikamaru smirked, he could come up with 200 strategies in a second and yet Ino could thwart them all with one simple move and she knew it.

She pouted as he started to walk away.

He turned and, "Ino, I love you, but I'd rather not die young from your troublesome father." He gave her one last passionate kiss then told her to get some rest and went by Inoichi.

"Nara's boy make sure to take good care of my baby girl and use these," Inoichi said when he saw Shikamaru. He handed Shikamaru paper bag then left, not forgetting a little container of the soup he made for himself.

Shikamaru looked at the soup before he put it on the oven to keep it warm. He, then, sat down at the table and opened his gift from Inoichi.

Words failed him as he saw the gift from Inoichi. Ino walked out of the bedroom wearing Shikamaru's…possibly Chouji's biggest shit only. Her jaw would have hit the floor if it could when she saw what Shikamaru was holding. "Shikamaru, why on earth are you holding…those?"

"Well, troublesome woman," he started getting over his initial shock. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her on to his lap, "to use when you're better."

"S-Shika," was all she got out before his mouth claimed hers. He placed the gift on the table and deepened his kiss. Ino pulled back to breath and Shika continued to make his path downwards. Shikamaru's breath caught as Ino began to nibble on his ear. When he got his breath back, he started anew his explorations. As he started to nibble on her collarbone, s moan resonated out from deep inside her.

The door slammed open as Shika started to move south again. "I'm ready to hear the story Shikato…" Jiraiya stopped as he saw Ino. Her face was flushed, the shirt was crumpled and falling off one shoulder, riding high up on her thighs, her hair was down and had a hint of messiness, and her eyes held a hint of passion and desire. To Jiraiya, she looked perfect. He started to write in his book immediately.

By this time, Ino had move from Shikamaru's lap to the chair next to him. Jiraiya sat across from Ino as Shikamaru started to tell their story. Thankfully, Shikamaru moved the gift to one of his pockets when Jiraiya was watching Ino.

After the story was done, Shikamaru instantly escorted Jiraiya out. Ino walked up to Shika and asked, "Why did you make him leave so fast, it was a little…" She became quiet as soon as Shikamaru started to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand the sight of him practically undressing you with his eyes."

Ino scouted out of his grip, grabbed her bowl of soup, and went to the bedroom to change.

She came out and looked like a goddess to Shikamaru. She had on a light blue sundress that went down to right above her knees. It was low cut and showed a little bit of cleavage. She wore her hair down and a pair of light blue flip-flops that matched.

"Let's go, I promised forehead that I would go to the ramen stand with her."

Shikamaru followed in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's short but i graduate today wooohooo. I'm excited.

At the Ramen Stand

Ino was enjoying her chicken ramen while talking to Sakura. She was sitting between Shikamaru and Sakura. Naruto and Sai were off in a corner whispering about god knows what.

"Naruto how about… two weeks," Sai said.

"I don't know, Ino's a friend…"

"Free ramen for five months."

"Done n' done," Naruto said shaking Sai's hand.

Naruto got up and started to talk to Shikamaru and Sakura. Sai grabbed Ino's hand and ran out of there.

Ino really only followed because she feared ripping her stitches. As they got out of the ramen stand, Sai picked her up bridal style and ran into the park.

"Ino, I have something to tell you…I I love you."

"Sai, Shikamaru's my boyfriend…" before she got to finish Sai dropped her and she let out a scream.

Sakura heard this and grabbed Naruto's Collar. "Naruto, why are you here talking to us when you could be eating ramen?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well, Sai talked me into distracting you for a while."

Right then Sai came crashing through the entrance and smashed into Naruto's legs. Outside Ino looked pissed, holding her increasingly red side. Sakura and Shikamaru were staring in awe at the amount of power she had being hurt. "DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN, YOU LITTLE…GAY WANNABE," she screamed at Sai.

Sakura snapped out of it and ran to start to heal Ino reopened wound. Shikamaru was glaring at Sai, whom started to tell his story. "I didn't do anything to her. I told her that I love her and she said she was dating you. I was shocked so I dropped her, she screamed and punched me."

"Sai, you do know that Ino has practically chunks missing from her side so she has to be careful," Naruto said looking at the guilty looking Sai.

Shikamaru turned to Ino and Sakura. He picked Ino up and said, "You need rest, bye Sakura and tell Tsunade that I'm taking tomorrow off to care for Ino."

"Okay," she said with a grin. Sakura turned around to Naruto and Sai and let out a maniacal laugh.

I plan on doing the next chapter tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long wait, but My like was really busy this summer. Hope you like it.

A week later

Shikamaru had-talked Tsunade into letting Ino be his secretary while she was on light duty. He thought it was amazing, especially since Ino had become lazy because of the painkillers so her new favorite thing to do was watching clouds. Shikamaru walked to his window to see Jiraiya being chased by a very, very pissed Inoichi. A strange sight.

When he turned back around, Kakashi poofed in holding his then orange book "May I speak to Ino-char?" he asked his eyes turning to little rainbows.

"why?"

"About her part in this book," he said pointing to the orange book.shi kamaru, laughed and realized the sight he had seen earlier was not-so Strange.

"Kakashi, Ino is working. You can talk to her when she's off."Kakashi walked out with a pout and shikamaru went over to Ino's desk. He was surprised when he saw her sleeping bag behind her desk and smiled when he saw she was cuddling with a stuffed deer with a collar that said. "shika," on it.

He laid down and she thought, 'little Shika is good but big Shika is better." She, then, drifted back to sleep with out Shikamaru noticing that she had awaken at all. When people had come into to meet with him, they left because they couldn't find him. None thought to look behind Ino's desk because they all thought that she was to active to lay around, they didn't Know about her recent laziness.

Suddenly, at 6pm, an alarm chimed, and the couple woke up. Ino smiled, still wrapped in Shika's arms. He took in the smell of flowers around him, which was Ino. "Time to get back to work Ino," he said as he stood up.

"What are you talking about? It's 6, we get to go home. I bought Mackerel to make, then I want sleep. Also, I didn't bring extra medicine and I'm starting to hurt."

Shikamaru huffed an okay, though in his mind he was doing a dance of joy. He started to love Ino even more, if that was even possible. As they were walking home, Shikamaru was watching most of the ninjas looking... more like gawking at Ino.

Ino started cooking as soon as she got home. Shikamaru took the couch.

On the couch he thought about the new Ino He loved her dearly and she was better at being lazy than he was. It was great but he was starting to miss Ino's loud nature. She was starting to get boring being like him.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later

Ino was fully back to herself. She was taking D and C rank missions. She was off the painkillers and only a scar was left of the previous cut. Five days ago she stopped being Shikamaru's assistant and she was getting ready for her first b ranked mission.

Ino was back to her old self. She was at the apartment packing while Shika was out with his genin team.

Training grounds

Saiya walked up to her sensei while Markle and Ryo, the other two, were sparring.

"Shika-sensei," Saiya had taken after her role model, Ino's lead, "is Ino-sensei good?"

Shika sat up from his cloud watching position. "Yeah, she's fine."

Saiya sat down next to her sensei. "So, when are you going to propose to Ino-sensei?"

'Cough, cough, cough.' Shika started to choke on the water he was drinking. "Why would you say that?" Shika started to blush a bit.

"Shikamaru-sensei, it's easy to see that you're madly in love with her," Ryo said walking up.

"Yeah, it's an added bonus that Ino-sensei is hot," Markle said collapsing next to his sensei earning a glare from Saiya and nods from Shikamaru and Ryo.

"I would ask her but I would need a really nice ring for her and I don't have time to shop."

"Lame excuse, we'll go instead of training."

They all got up and dragged Shikamaru to almost, scratch that, every jewelry store in Konoha. They had found nothing.

Anything Shika found was deemed unworthy and anything Saiya found was deemed gaudy and too much.

There they sat Shikamaru, Saiya, and Ryo eating Ice cream. Markle had run off to get something. He finished his ice cream in a matter of seconds.

"Sensei, Sensei," Markle cried as he ran down the street. Shikamaru stood up.

"What is it Markle?" The others stood up as he came running up.

"I…found…it," he said out of breathe.

"What are you talking about?" Saiya asked.

"I found a ring."

Markle pulled out a white gold ring with a blue sapphire that matched Ino's eyes.

"We never saw this and how do you know she will like it?" Saiya asked.

"I was running home to ask my mom about rings. I saw Ino-sensei with her ANBU team leaving for their mission. Her team and her were talking. I asked them about what the perfect wedding ring would be. She said that it should… well that really doesn't matter. Chouji-sensei went inside his bag then handed me this ring and told me to give it to you. He said something about a fair."

"That's where I know this from…" Shika started to tell a story.

F.B.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were walking down the street. The three nine year olds were being followed by their parents.

They all stopped at the fair booths because Ino wanted a prize. Shikamaru started to play a game of Go with one of the old men. Chouji was at the food stand. Shikato and Chouza were watching Inoichi desperately trying to win any toy for Ino.

At the end of the night, Inoichi was carrying a sleeping Ino, who was holding a stuffed bear. Shikato, after recovering from laughter at watching Inoichi's continuous failure, stepped in and won the bear for Ino. The three old friends were chatting on the walk home. Shikamaru and Chouji were straggling. Shika was holding a gorgeous ring.

"Why'd he give it to you?" Chouji asked.

"He said it was because I beat him so many times at Go. He told me to keep it and give it to the woman that I want to marry. Troublesome."

"Shika, I'll hold onto it for you until you need it to give to your one and only," Chouji said putting the ring in his pocket.

The two boys ran to catch up to their parents. Shikamaru looked over at Ino's angelic sleeping face. He smiled and thought, 'maybe someday I'll give the ring to Ino. She is mine anyway.'

End F.B.

"Awe," Saiya said, "that's so cute."

Ryo and Markle grabbed Shikamaru's hands, as Saiya instructed.

"Shika-sensei, we are going to help you plan out your proposal to Ino-sensei!"


	10. Chapter 10

Four days later

Ino was glad to be home. Sure she loved her team but right now she just wanted a shower. She entered her house. She loved that Shikamaru did this for her. Everyday her love for him increases.

Ino got in the shower, still not having seen Shika. She figured that he was with his team.

A couple of minutes later when she got out, she found a scroll for her on the table.

It was from Shikamaru, asking for her to meet him at his cloud watching spot at 9pm.

Ino set her alarm clock to wake her at seven, so she had enough time to get ready. Then, she slept.

7pm

Ino got up ready for what, she assumed, would be a night of stargazing. She wore some black pants and a tight navy long sleeve shirt.

After getting ready, she went to the hill.

Shikamaru was standing there in a tux. The field was lit up. Fireflies were flying around blending in with the twinkling Christmas lights that were wrapping the trees. The field looked ethereal.

Shikamaru walked up to her and handed her a bouquet of roses. There were twelve red roses surrounding a blue night blooming flower.

"Shikamaru, this is beautiful." Ino smelled the flowers, they smelled sweet. She started to smile as the night bloomer was opening.

As she watched the flower, Shikamaru kneeled to one knee.

The flower opened and revealed the white gold and sapphire ring. Ino looked to Shikamaru, kneeling in front of her.

"Ino will you marry me?"

Ino's eyes widened before she tackled him to the ground in a barrage of kisses and yeses. Shikamaru skillfully caught the ring and slipped it on to her finger.

Saiya, Markle, and Ryo walked out. "See, Shika-sensei, I knew it would…" she didn't finish her sentence clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Saiya-chan, it's okay, I knew Shika would need help."Saiya released her breath and smiled.

"You guys can I make a small request though," Ino saw them nod so she continued, "can you go home so that I can spend some time with my Shika."

They all ran off immediately.

Shika laid down d Ino snuggled into his side.

Later that night, Shikamaru carried his fiancé home.

At the Nara's

As soon as Ino walked into the house, Yoshino gave her a big hug.

"Hello Mrs. Nara," Ino said straining to breath.

Shikato ushered the young couple into the living room. Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand. Yoshino brought in the tea.

"Son, why exactly are you here? You said you had something to speak about."

"Yes, what is it?" Yoshino said as she sat next to Shikato.

"Mom, Ino and…"

"Oh my god, let me see that ring, how did he propose Ino?" Yoshino practically dived across the table when she saw the ring.

Shikato just took Shikamaru aside as Ino tried to answer all of Yoshino's questions.

"Shikamaru, how are you going to break this to Inoichi?" Shikamaru went pale and started to sweat.

"Listen, you're gonna need to know how to handle Inoichi."

"How would I do that?"

"Well you need…"

Shikamaru never got to hear the rest as Ino rushed in. She grabbed his arm and shouted good-byes as they ran out the door.

When she stopped, she turned and said, "I can't believe you left me in there with her. I froze. She started to describe her married life to me."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"If I had stayed for her to return with more tea, there were promises of me hearing about your conception? I also have some vivid images that she put in my head, wanna know."

"Oh hell no."

After another five minutes, Ino calmed down. She started on the way to her house. Shika grabbed her hand and made her stop. She turned around and was met with Shika's cutest pouty face.

"Why hurry?"

"Shika," her eyes narrowed, "we have to tell Daddy, or else if he hears it from someone else then that might be bad." Shikamaru begrudgingly went along.

Yamanaka's

Shikato met up with the young couple on their way and decided to go with.

When they got to the Yamanaka residence, they found Inoichi in the back garden.

Ino ran over to give her father a hug. "Daddy, I have something to tell," She grabbed Shika's hand, "Shikamaru and I are engaged."

Shikamaru was silent, nobody spoke.

Inoichi got up. "Shika you bastard," he said with a smile.

Shikamaru was still silent and wide eyed.

"I told you my plan would work. They never even knew that they were being pawns," Shikato said wrapping an arm around Inoichi's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"It actually started in a bar before you were born…

F.B.

"Shikato are we still here celebrating our wives pregnancy or are we just trying to avoid their hormones?" Inoichi said after his second bottle.

"A little bit of both."

Five minutes later

"Inoichi, let's make a pact," Inoichi nodded and they shook hands, "I propose, if we have kids that are the same gender they become best friends… like us."

"I propose that if they are different genders then we somehow get them together."

Shikato nodded and added, "With that, they will get married, but only if they are born within 24hrs of each other."

End F.B.

"A couple of monthes later you both were born…"

Inoichi finished, "September 22nd and the 23rd, within the 24hrs time limit."

"So what if we didn't fall into that time period or in love with each other?" Ino asked.

"The contingency plan was an arranged marriage… Inoichi's idea," Shikato explained.

Ino walked over and was telling her father about the proposal and adding in how Shikamaru still helps her with the flowers.

"Dad, what was the 'plan' you were talking about earlier?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is something I'll never tell and neither will Inoichi. We took some drastic measures that will not be spoken of."

"Was it the way that Ino hardly saw Sasuke after our genin graduation?"

"That's a part of it."

"So the rest is how no man ever came up to Ino and just stuck to their fantasies."

"I wouldn't…"

Shikamaru interrupted, "Dad, you guys didn't know this but Ino has been mine since the incident that happened when we were three. Ever since that, we've always been protective of each other."

"Really, Ino dear," Shikato yelled to her, "Come over here."

"What is it?"

Shikato glanced at Inoichi, "How long, would you say, have you been Shikamaru's?"

Inoichi and Shikato stared at the couple. Shikamaru was smirking and Ino had blush.

"I guess that I've been his since… well basically since we were three."

Shikato and Inoichi were slack jawed. Shikamaru whispered something to Ino. They waved good bye and left the fathers-in-law.


	11. Chapter 11

6 months later

Ino was staring at herself in the mirror. Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were bustling around behind her. Ino was completely calm. She was just smiling.

Sakura hugged Ino then left to get the flowers with the others.

Ino just stood there smiling, looking at herself in the mirror. It was finally here… her dream wedding. Nothing could make this day bad.

Her hair was half up and out if her eyes and down in back. The veil was being held up with two sprigs of lavender. She had her mother's flower pendant. Her dress was just a simple satin halter top.

It was ten minutes before the start of her wedding when her father came in. He had her bouquet for her. It was a masterpiece, even in its simplicity. It was 15 white roses with sprigs of lavender spread throughout. Inoichi thought she looked like an angel.

"Are you ready, daddy?" Ino asked with a bright smile.

"Of course."

"Daddy," Ino called.

"What hunny?"

"Thank you for everything, I love you," she gave her father a hug.

"You're welcome." They stood side by side.

First, Tenten walked down the aisle. She had on a navy blue, Chinese style floor length dress. Neji came and greeted her. Then, Hinata glided down the aisle. She had on a kimono like outfit that was pale blue. She met up with Kiba. Next, Temari strutted down the aisle. Her dress showed her curves. It was cobalt blue and ran down to barely touch the floor. Chouji met with her.

The final bridesmaid was Sakura, the maid of honor. Her dress was s sky blue that matched Ino's eyes. It was a ballroom style dress. Shikamaru had to hold Naruto back from running to his girlfriend.

Finally, Ino and Inoichi started down the aisle.

As soon as the wedding march started, Shikamaru turned to face his bride. As she walked down, he thought, 'How did I get to be the one lucky enough to be here. She could have had anyone besides me. She's my angel; she always has been and always will be.'

The song was drawing to an end. Inoichi had already given her away. The warmth of Ino's hand pulled him out of his thoughts. The couple was lost in each other's eyes as they were saying their vows. It was as if they were the only two there. Shikamaru was staring into the eyes that were the same color as the sky he adored so much. Not many knew that they were the reason why he loved the sky so much. Ino was staring into Shikamaru's brown depths reminding her of the core of the brown eyed Susans that she loved because of it.

The wedding seemed to fly by. Soon, the new Shikamaru and Ino Nara were kissing. Then music played for them all to leave when Ino turned.

"Sorry to interrupt my own wedding but," everyone was amazed that Ino would be the one to disrupt her own wedding. "Naruto has something to say."

Naruto walked over to Sakura, he got down on one knee and asked, "Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura just shook her head yes. Then spoke, "Naruto when will we ever have time for a wedding?"

That's when Ino and the other bridesmaids carried Sakura to the back room.

For a second time, the wedding march played. This time, Ino came out in her wedding dress, second to last. Sakura was being escorted down the aisle by Inoichi. Unbeknownst to Sakura, while Ino and Temari were ordering the bridesmaid dresses, they ordered her a wedding dress.

Ino and Naruto had this set up about a month after Ino got engaged.

Sakura's dress was princess style without sleeves. Ino had also bought her a necklace with a jewel fox on it.

To everyone there, the rest of the wedding and reception went as a blur.

Eventually it was time for the newlyweds to go on their honeymoons. Sakura and Naruto's were provided by donations for the rookie nine plus Gai's team. They were going to the country. Ino and Shikamaru were going to a very expensive spa in the wind country, provided by Jiraiya as thanks to Ino for her getting him out of trouble with her father.


	12. Chapter 12

This chap gets a little lemony. Just a warning.

At the spa

Ino and Shika arrived at the hotel at three in the afternoon. The first thing they did was go to the receptionist to check in. Shikamaru laughed when he saw Ino smile at being called Mrs. Ino Nara.

Then, the bell boy took them to their room. It was the honeymoon suite. They had their own hot spring and everything. They both changed into their robes and decided that they were going in the hot spring.

Shikamaru slipped in first. The mist and steam from the bath made everything a little hazy. He was just gazing at the door when it opened. He stared in awe as he saw Ino's nude silhouette. A blush tinged his cheeks as she lowered herself into the water.

He watched carefully, as if memorizing her body, as Ino got into the hot spring. He gazed as she dipped her foot into the water letting it slide up her leg till her foot hit the bottom.

He almost drooled as he saw the water sliding up her legs until his eyes were sliding faster than the water. His eyes lingered on her hips. He started to get a little giddy for a more intense study of her body later. He couldn't help but wonder how her ass looked so firm and wondered if it felt the way it looks.

He gaze traveled again over her flat stomach, past the scar on her side, up to her perfect breasts. He had to resist the urge to pounce her. His eyes finally made it up to her ace and the eyes he loves so much.

He would have gotten a nose bleed, had this been an anime, when she glided over and sat next to him to cuddle with his side.

After ten minutes of her 'cuddling,' to Shikamaru it was just her rubbing up against his side, he shouted, "I've had enough!"

Ino looked confused and a little worried. She wondered if she had made him mad or something. The question was answered when he stood up.

Shikamaru hauled Ino over his shoulder, her face was almost in his ass, not that she was complaining though. He marched back into the room not even bothering to dry off. He laid Ino on the bed so she was sprawled out.

His hands traveled up and over her thighs, over her flat stomach to her breast which he started to mold with his hands. His mouth met with hers for a kiss then started down her neck. As he was suckling her neck, stifled moans started to come out of her.

After a while, he moved down to take her breast into her mouth while his hand kept molding the other. Every time he switched she voiced a small complaint.

He, then, moved down kissing and suckling along the way. For fifteen minutes, nothing was heard except for Ino's moans, mews, and the occasional scream.

Shikamaru worked his way back to her mouth. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him so she was facing his feet. He wondered what she was doing until he felt himself inside her mouth. A low moan escaped his mouth.

As she was doing this, Shikamaru started prodding her. This made her inside quake even more than before.

It was twenty minutes before they both really needed it. Shikamaru flipped Ino over and led himself in.

He went in gently but broke her barrier fast. She let out a scream. They both stayed like that for a while until Ino bucked her hips telling him it was okay to continue.

At first, they were slow and steady. As both of their tensions were building, they started to go faster and faster. They slowed down as they were about to climax to prolong the pleasure.

After hitting their climax together, they fell down on the bed together. Not bothering with a blanket, they slept. They knew the rest of the honey moon was going to be great.


	13. Chapter 13

Four weeks later

Ino and Sakura are enjoying some jasmine tea at their favorite café.

"Two of the biggest caffeine addicts at a coffee shop, not drinking coffee… what's this?" Shikamaru said as he and Naruto walked up to their wives.

They were just getting back from a mission.

"Guess," they replied together.

Naruto was just shouting out random words with them responding 'no' as Shikamaru thought.

"Ino."

"Yeah, what is it?"

He walked up and hugged her, "When are you girls due?"

Ino hugged him back and said, "November."

Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura, who just nodded. He ran out of the café and started to scream, shout, and yell Shikamaru's and his news. People were all saying congratulations.

Back at the café

"Told you that Naruto would tell everyone for us Sakura," Ino smirked.

"Yeah, I know. Shikamaru you're starting to rub off on your wife."

"Rub off to…" this earned him an elbow in the ribs.

Shikamaru left money to pay for both of them. He scooped up his wife and took her to one of his and her favorite spots, the Nara deer field.

They both lay down. Shikamaru was about to ask a question when he noticed she was asleep.

This is the last chapter...maybe. If I get enough review I might just carry on a little more. Just tell me what you want. Remember I write for your pleasure.


	14. Chapter 14

Apparently no body liked where I ended it so here's some more hope you like it. XD

Shikamaru picked up his wife. He carried her back to their apartment.

At the apartment

Shikamaru laid Ino down to bed then sat down on the terrace. He was thinking about everything that was happening. His wife's pregnancy and his team in the chunin exams were the main things.

Ino woke up around two in the morning to throw up. After her throw up ritual (brush her teeth, take her hair back down, and wash hands) was over, she walked to the kitchen.

She made herself a cup of tea and started to look over her examiner papers. Trying to procrastinate as much as possible, she decided to go out on to the terrace.

Right after she went onto the terrace, she ran back in.

Click

Flash

Shikamaru woke up with a start. He looked over to Ino, with camera in hand, laughing her brains out. Looking himself over he realized what it was. He had his mouth open with some drool coming out and he had also split his tea onto his crotch.

After regaining composure, Ino sat by her husband.

"Ino."

"What is it?" Ino asked cuddling up with her husband to stay there till the sun or work came.

"I've been wondering for a while, why did you choose me to fall in love with?"

She thought for a moment, and then said, "Because my heart would never allow me to get close to anybody else, plus you can put up with me."

"Well, if there wasn't someone like you I would never do anything," he smiled.

At that point Ino remembered something, "weren't you suppose to meet with your team at three for morning training?"

"Maybe," he said hoping she wouldn't make him go.

"You should go then, it's 2:45."

"I should just reschedule for a day when I didn't just find out about my wife's pregnancy."

"You misunderstood," Ino got up and crossed her arms, "get off your lazy ass now and go to your team."

Shikamaru immediately got his stuff, kissed his wife, and left.

Ino chuckled, "I've got to thank Yoshino for teaching me how to do that."

At the training grounds

Shikamaru was in a daze as he walked to the training grounds. To him, he still couldn't believe the Ino and him were going to have a baby, hell he still thought something was wrong with her head that she married him.

"SHIKAMARU-SENSEI," screamed Saiya.

Shikamaru got out of his daze and turned to see his students that he had passed.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

At the interrogation department

Ibiki was sitting at his desk reading reports, when Ino walked in.

"In a couple of months, I'm going to need a period of leave with pay."

"As long as I get to see the kid, it'll be fine."

Ino smirked; she then grabbed the S-ranked prisoner file and went to work.

A/n there is more after this. then that is the end...unless I get more insiration. XD


	15. Chapter 15

This is the real last chapter. I hope you like it.

Time Skip

Shikamaru's team was sitting on the edge of their seats as their sensei paced back and forth. They had been there for a couple of hours and refused to leave their sensei.

Ino was in labor.

At five in the morning on November 20th, it was announced that Shikamaru's baby boy was born. He was about to pass out from joy.

Then at 5:02 in the morning on November 20th, his baby girl was born. Shikamaru sat down next to his team in complete surprise. Ino hadn't told him that they were going to have twins.

He saw a nurse walk out of the room taking the twins to the nursery, ad he started to get worried about his newborns' safety. Then he saw Sakura get pushed out, she tried to get back in but wasn't allowed.

She looked over to Naruto, holding their child that they had earlier that week.

"Is there something wrong with the babies, Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

"No the children are in perfect health," she said looking down.

"Then what's with that look?" Naruto asked noticing his wife's strange behavior.

"Ino has a high fever and passed out after child birth. She held off the fever so the babies didn't get it but in her weakened state after birth her whole system basically crashed."

Sakura was starting to cry as Shikamaru was on his knees in a trance.

Tsunade walked out and saw that they all knew already. She hung up a sign and went back in.

'Authorized Personnel Only'

After 48 hours

Sakura and Naruto took their child home along with Shikamaru's team, by his order.

He lay, sleeping in the waiting room outside of Ino's room. Tsunade had graciously provided him with a bed.

As he woke up, not even bothering to open his eyes, he felt the warmth of another person in his arms. He kept his eyes closed thinking it was a dream until…

"I know you're awake," a soft voice whispered in his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes to see he was face to face with the love of his life.

"But but I I…"

"My fever broke last night, I've already sent the morning with our children. Now, why don't you take us all home?"

Shikamaru sprang to his feet helping Ino up and went to get the children.

At home, they acted like nothing had ever gone wrong.

They always had people coming and going for various reasons.

Ino now only went out a couple of spy missions and was training to take over the Department of Interrogation and Torture. All this was done while raising her kids.

Shikamaru's whole genin team became chunin together. He still went on some missions with them but he was mainly planning strategies for the ANBU squads or organizing intelligence.

THE END

Let me know what you think... anything really, I do this for you guys and if I don't get any input then I might just have to stop writing... ha ha stop writing okay so that will never happen but it would make me feel better if you review. XD


End file.
